dammedfandomcom-20200214-history
Seryy
Seryy (pronunciation''') '''is a microstate and a city in which DAMMED is located. It that began as a collection of humans and demons that gathered under the same ideals as the soldiers of DAMMED fought to protect. As such younger recruits even acts as the law enforcement of the city, working to stop the numerous crimes that occur there. The city as a whole remains in good spirits though, being a melting pot of hundreds if not thousands of human and demon cultures combined. People from all over the world have brought their traditions, architecture, languages and food to the place, making it a popular place for most recruits on their free weekends. Seryy has a humid continental climate that borders slightly above subarctic. History Originally a small town by another name, Seryy used to be a small village in northwestern Russia not far form the Baltic Sea. The original DAMMED base was built nearby and the town experienced a rapid economic boost from the new residents and traffic coming through the area. However, once the DAMMED program was terminated, the town too fell into a depression and eventually was all but abandoned after the old base was destroyed and the war had begun. The place was essentially a ghost town for many years with only a few residents left behind. Around the middle of the 21st century, the reunited forces of DAMMED set up a base of operations in Seryy using it as a strategic point along the Baltic Sea. Demons and humans often followed these operation caravans in hopes of protection and settled in the area. The population increased rather quickly as more and more DAMMED operations were sent from the base rather than to it and DAMMED troops from the east began to migrate through China, Mongolia, and central Russia finally to Seryy. Through the next few decades transforming the small quaint village into a metropolis as DAMMED established it's home base in Seryy once again. In the years in which the war was drawing to a close, Seryy at first declared itself as a micronation and as the influence of DAMMED was recognized, the city was granted microstate status by every nation at the war's end. Landmarks and Attractions DAMMED Located several kilometers from the city itself. It is accessible by bus or car. Demon and Human Districts Despite the city living in a relative peace, the city is still has rather stark divisions in its infrastructure based on the race of who is living there. That does not mean that any race is confined to live or work in just one area. The human side of the city is built on a grid with skyscrapers and high rise apartment buildings and malls. Along what little of the main city touches the sea, there is a harbor. Many different human cultures have gathered from around the world here so many different restaurants and shops are available to explore. The most prevalent cultures in the city are Russian, Chinese, and a few English speaking countries such as Great Britain and the United States. Some cultures have a few to several streets or blocks which have establishments catered towards their country of origin (i.e. Chinatown, etc.) Notable Human District establishments * Seryy Tower: A tall, blue skyscraper that overlooks all of Seryy. At the top, city announcements are projected and can be seen from many blocks away. It is mostly used for local government purposes but it can serve as a meeting place as well. * Capital Building: The main building in which many local government offices are located and international meetings take place. It's very close to Seryy tower. * The Peony: A nice hotel in which future recruits or visiting family members can stay if they can afford it. * Fire & Ice Café: A demon owned cafe in the human district which sells gourmet coffees, teas, and pastries from both human and demon western European cuisine. * Level UP!: Arcade and Fun Complex: An arcade and game center with a small bar and restaurant inside featuring many new games and many older games from the 20th and 21st centuries. * Your Own Two Feet: A sub shop down by the harbor that sells 48" subs for a reasonable price. The demon side is more densely packed and forgoes any grid like organization with restaurants and housing in peculiar places or buildings. This side of town take a more organic approach to how it functions, operates, and looks. Popular demon streets tend to look more like alleyways or bazaar market places with food and craft vendors lining the streets. Demons that have taken more to human ways of business own shops and restaurants in buildings. Notable Demon District establishments * The Marketplace: An alleyway in the demon district that holds a very popular market place which sells demon made crafts and has element geared food carts such as black charred meats and flash frozen fruits. * The Two-Tiered Bar: A bar in the demon district that is popular with recruits because it features an outside seating with many plants that looks over the street below. It serves a demon liquor that is very strong and causes hallucinations. * Lechuguilla: A fancy demon restaurant situated in a basement made to look like a resplendant cave. It sells a variety of demon meals and delicacies. * Seryy Memorial Park: A vast park in the middle of the city close to the biggest division of districts by lies close to the demon district. It holds several monuments to the war as well as many ponds, large grassy areas, sports fields, and small wooded areas. Trivia * Due to the fact that Seryy started out as a city, the Prime Minister is still referred to as "Major" especially by some of the older members of DAMMED. * Seryy is accessible by air, boat, car, bus, etc. The airport is located on the outskirts of the main city. The harbor is located within the city. There are two main highways which lead into the city. * Even though the microstate and the city share the same name, it is not a city-state. * The best comparison for Seryy's climate is Helsinki, Finland. Category:Places of DAMMED